


now we must pack up every piece

by Chaos_Is_A_Ladder



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, meeting on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder/pseuds/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder
Summary: People sometimes have a way of falling back into your life. In Jemma's case, it happens quite literally.(an AU set in the future in which Jemma has retired from SHIELD and hasn't seen the old gang in a while)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill the "meeting on a train" square on my femslash feb bingo card

Retirement from SHIELD is treating Jemma well.

It’s been three years since her early retirement from SHIELD following the entire mess with the LMDs, and one year since she’s seen anyone from her old team. Her lack of contact has been due to convenience more than anything else – saving the world is a lot of work. And it’s not as if Jemma has just been lazing around, either.

She’s on a train going from Glasgow to Liverpool, being whisked from one stop on her book tour to the next. Her book, written about modern genetics through the context of Inhumans and Inhuman rights, was featured by a certain talk show host’s book club and blew up overnight.

So, now, Jemma’s something of a hot commodity, especially back in the possessive UK that’s quite eager to call her their own. It’s day three of the book tour, and Jemma is exhilarated and exhausted all at once. She’s spent so much time on trains and airplanes that she worries she’s beginning to forget what solid ground really feels like.

Being an awkward time in the morning and from being seated in the first class car of the train, Jemma has her section of the train all to herself. So, she removes her shoes, sets them carefully aside, and puts her feet up as she reads the newspaper (print isn’t, in fact, dead) and sips on her cup of tea.

The train rattles, no doubt due to an imperfection of the tracks. The rattling shakes her cup of tea, and she gingerly places her hand atop the cup to prevent it from spilling. She has to repeat this process a couple of times, and she worries there might be something actually wrong with the train.

“Unbelievable,” Jemma says.

That theory is quickly proven wrong, though, as the window two rows down from her bursts into a million sparkling pieces as something big flies through it.

“Oh my god!” Jemma exclaims as she bolts upright, spilling her tea all over her chest as she does.

Whatever unidentified object flew through the window turns over and groans.

Jemma’s eyes widen.

There’s no way, of all places…

But it’s Daisy. _Daisy._ Daisy, in a full tactical suit, flew through the train’s window. It’s been too long since they’ve seen each other for Daisy to be dumped back into Jemma’s life like this.

“Daisy?” Jemma asks. “Are you – ah, okay?”

Daisy groans again and struggles to her feet. Jemma rushes to help her up.

“Jemma,” Daisy greets weakly. “Wow, been a while, huh?”

“Too long,” Jemma says, supporting Daisy with an arm around her back. “You’re working, I take it?”

“I am,” Daisy says. “You’re my mission, actually. I’m supposed to protect you from anti-Inhuman extremists.”

“Of course. I suppose you were supposed to be doing that from a distance, no?” Jemma asks. “What happened?”

“Long story,” Daisy says. “Involves a grenade launcher and an impromptu roadblock. The usual.”

Jemma’s about to respond, a quick jab about Daisy’s continuing recklessness, when loud thuds sound from the roof above them.

“Those your friends?” Jemma asks.

“No doubt,” Daisy says, fiddling with her gauntlets in preparation for a fight. “You still carry a weapon with you?”

Jemma rolls her eyes at Daisy.

“Of course I do,” Jemma says. “You can’t go through even a week of SHIELD training without a healthy dose of paranoia.”

“And you’ve done quite a bit more than a week of SHIELD training,” Daisy says, grinning.

“Don’t I know it,” Jemma says.

Jemma grabs her purse and pulls her custom-made ICER from it. Daisy nods at her and drops into a comfortable fighting stance.

Right on cue, the windows all around them shatter as smoke grenades are tossed inside. Daisy easily uses her powers to blow them back out the now-open windows, where they dissipated harmlessly in the passing scenery.

Following that, several armed anti-Inhuman terrorists leap into the railcar through the open windows. Daisy manages to blow several right back out with her powers, but there are enough of them that she can’t get them all.

After all that, three extremists have managed to make it onto the train, and they surround Daisy and Jemma, who stand back to back. The extremists all hold expensive-looking shock batons that crackle and spark with electricity.

“Hey, you know what?” Daisy asks.

“Hmm?”

“We should reconnect,” Daisy says. “Grab a coffee sometime. Or something.”

“I agree,” Jemma says. “Though this hardly seems the time to plan that.”

As if to prove her point, all three terrorists rush them at the same time. Jemma manages to neutralize one with her ICER before he can bum-rush her. Daisy, on the other hand, dodges the shock baton of the first terrorist as she kicks the other away from her.

“I’ll be free tomorrow!” Daisy says. “Just need to get my paperwork about this mission in first, though.”

Daisy wrestles the shock baton away from the terrorist who first attacked her and uses it on him. He falls to the ground, unconscious. Daisy makes quick work of the second terrorist, sending a devastating series of punches to his midsection, follow by a sweeping kick to his head. He collapses like a sack of potatoes.

“Not bad,” Jemma says.

“Thanks,” Daisy says with a smile.

The whirring of helicopter blades interrupts their conversation, and Daisy can barely react as she sees the gun attached to the helo begin to fire. She shoves her body in front of Jemma’s and holds her hands out in front of her. Vibrational energy shoots out from her palms and manages to stop most of the hailstorm of bullets.

A couple wayward bullets make it past Daisy’s defenses, just barely catching her arm and midsection. Daisy swears in pain, but she pushes past it as she takes a few confident steps towards the blown-out window and extends her powers to catch the tail boom of the helicopter and push it out of the sky. The helicopter spirals erratically in the air, black smoke pouring from its midsection.

Daisy begins to slump back, her legs threatening to give out from under her, and Jemma rushes up to catch her. Daisy looks up at her and smiles.

“Actually, could we get that coffee now?” Jemma asks. “With the amount you get punched and shot at, I worry that we’re going to have our first date in a SHIELD infirmary.”

Internally, Daisy buzzes at the mere mention of them beginning to date, but she plays it cool (as always).

“Sounds good to me,” Daisy says.

“Excellent,” Jemma says. “There’s a lounge car just up head. One of the perks of travelling first class. Shall we?”

“Let’s do it,” Daisy says.

“Fantastic,” Jemma says. “Also, I keep medical gear with me at all times. I can patch you up.”

“Oh, thank god,” Daisy says. “I’m in a decent amount of pain.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

“I’m serious. I think I might get a medal for this.”

“Sure you will.”

“I will.”

Their banter continues as they walk, Jemma supporting Daisy, to their very first coffee date.

**Author's Note:**

> #FREESKIMMONS
> 
> I love feedback of any kind!


End file.
